Stand
by Mist on the Glass
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto remember the times they spent together, now that they spend all their time apart. Song-fic using 'Stand' by 'Rascal Flatts'. NaruSasuNaru.


My first song-fic.

More depressing thoughts equal more depressing one-shots. :)

You guys don't mind though, right?

Listen to:** 'Stand' of 'Rascal Flatts' **while you read**. **

Obviously, because this one is a song-fic. XD *****_**Each bit that looks like this is a line from the song**_**.***

The events in this story are NOT in chronological order. Say it with me: N-O-T in chronological order. :) Consider that CLARIFIED.

* * *

Stand

_**You feel like a candle in a hurricane.**_

Uchiha Sasuke knew how Uzumaki Naruto felt. Loneliness eats up the best of people - it suffocates you, and you feel like you no longer exist to others; like people see right through you. Naruto didn't know the invisibility jutsu, so how come no-one could see him? Sasuke could see him. He could see his pain, too. It was easy for him to see, someone with the same predicament as another can usually spot it easily. Just like looking in a mirror.

_**Just like a picture with a broken frame.**_

Sasuke had turned over Team Seven's photo before he left, leaving it on the windowsill. He didn't want to have to apologise to his teammates, so he apologised to the photo instead.

Naruto had found it in Sasuke's empty room, and thrown it against the wall - smashing the glass and frame. The vicious noise equated as some form of solace, but not for long as he realised the symbolism behind smashing his Team's photograph. He had secured its fate. Sasuke had had the same thought; that was why he hadn't burnt it. As much as he'd like to, he couldn't deny that he didn't _want_ his teammates to suffer.

_**Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight.**_

Even though Naruto had technically lost the fight, Sasuke was the one who was beaten. He was alone again. Naruto could at least go back to his other friends. Sasuke had no-one. Again.

He felt cheated. How can someone win and lose at the same time?

_**But you'll be alright, you'll be alright.**_

Sasuke wished he could believe that everything would be alright. The only person whose wellbeing he gave a flying fuck about besides his own was Naruto's, and he was on the other side of those mile-high walls.

If only Sasuke had known that behind those mile-high walls, Naruto was planning his next move, his next attempt at bringing his estranged best friend home, maybe things would have been different.

'_**Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of.**_

Naruto had tasted of miso.

Sasuke had tasted of nothing. Just a tinge of toothpaste.

Naruto and Sasuke had always wondered whether that student in the academy all those years ago had pushed them intentionally into that kiss, just to see their reactions.

Accident or not, both Naruto and Sasuke thanked that kid, even though they would never admit it.

_**You might bend, till you break, 'cause its all you can take.**_

Sasuke had always been curious as to what Naruto's limit was. Even now, when Sasuke was nearly back by his side, Sasuke wondered if he would be able to resist turning to Naruto for support. He just seemed to have that effect on people.

Would he one day crack under the pressure of being relied upon by so many people? Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could stand it. He reckoned that because he had been alone all his life, he wanted to smother himself with a blanket made of as many friends as possible before it was too late.

_**On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough.**_

Sasuke remembered the day when he and Naruto had met at Orochimaru's hideout, when Naruto had fallen to his knees, and that _look_ that he had seen on his old friend's face.

Pain.

Loss, loneliness, betrayal, underestimation, uselessness...

All of those adjectives fit neatly under the cloak named: 'Naruto's Emotions.'

How much Sasuke wanted to stop and tell Naruto to stop hurting, he couldn't. He himself wasn't strong enough to withstand the pain that both of them together endured.

_**You get mad, you get strong.**_

Sasuke didn't like it when Naruto made a fuss in the midst of a battle. He would always quote his nindo, and try and do everything by himself.

He understood that Naruto wanted to be the hero.

He just didn't understand _why_.

When Naruto had gotten stronger, Sasuke had felt inferior. What had he been doing when Naruto had been training?

Not enough, that much was clear.

_**Wipe your hands; shake it off, then you stand.**_

Naruto never gave up. Naruto never ran away.

Through it all, Naruto would always stand up and continue battling.

Sasuke wished that Naruto would rub off on him - as cool as his exterior was, on the inside, he was breaking.

Sasuke ran away.

_**Life's like a novel with the end ripped out.**_

Sometimes Sasuke wondered what the end holds in store for him. Would he fall to his demise, or would that cliché happy ending that he'd fantasised about so many times actually happen? He doubted it very much, but he decided not to dwell on it - instead focussing on breaking out, breaking free, and finding the place where he belonged.

Naruto sometimes wondered about what would happen if he found Sasuke. Would he not hesitate in killing him this time? Would his story end before it had even started?

_**The edge of a canyon with only one way down.**_

Naruto felt like he was standing on the edge of a canyon; a canyon with slowly crumbling rocks beneath his feet. He had to make up his mind soon, or else he would fall. He had his back to the cavernous space below, but on the other side of the canyon stood his friends, all shouting and telling him to turn around, hurry up and jump. On his side, standing quite far away but facing him with a vacant expression, was Sasuke. Naruto found that he couldn't break the gaze he held.

_**Take what you're given before it's gone.**_

Sometimes Sasuke felt like screaming. Sometimes Sasuke felt like drowning. Sasuke often felt like he was falling, and sometimes he felt like crying, but that was only because he was remembering the happy times. The happy times that he doubted he would ever get back. Carefree ninja days that he had taken for granted, light-hearted friendships that he had torn to shreds far too violently. Sasuke frequently kicked himself for ignoring what lay right before his eyes with such clarity, that he'd still failed to see. What he should have seized, while the chance still remained. That chance was probably long gone, now.

_  
__**Start holding on, keep holding on.**_

Naruto would sometimes sit on his bed, holding onto Sasuke's headband. He'd kept it, after all this time. He missed his best friend greatly. Even the largest imbecile could see that. Naruto would never admit that it was true, and that he thought that if he didn't see him soon, he would break.

Naruto couldn't break. He had to be strong. He had to hold onto his strength as though it was all he had left in the world, (shut his eyes and try not to grimace when he realised that was nearly true) and use said strength to benefit others. Naruto knew he could do it. He just needed to push himself.

_**Every time you get up and get back in the race.**_

Sometimes, Naruto wondered if Sasuke fell asleep at the wheel, because he would suddenly skid into the gravel on the metaphorical racetrack of life. Naruto would always follow behind him in his car, pull over, and open the car door to find Sasuke just sitting there, his hands tightly gripping the wheel, eyes wide open. Naruto would always snap his fingers in front of Sasuke's face, tell him what he needed to do, and then get back in his own car and watch Sasuke drive off again.

It was only a matter of time before Sasuke started to lap Naruto. His car was better, after all. Naruto didn't take it to heart. He just remembered that it was _he_ who had helped Sasuke get started in the first place.

_**One more small piece of you starts to fall into place.**_

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, having gained a better understanding of each other silently, letting their minds do the talking. _"Do you know, Naruto... That if both you and your opponent are first-class ninja, you can read inside each other's minds when your fists meet."_

They finally understood each other, even if it was four years too late.

"I never knew-"

"I never knew-"

"That you felt that way," and the refrain echoed, as each realised that the other had said the same as them.

And then nothing else mattered than the fact that all those thoughts and feelings that they had thought would go unreturned actually meant something, and that the other had thought and felt them, too.

* * *

And I, am OUT. XD

I love you all.

But there are a few in particular who brighten my day.

Thanks for reading!

x


End file.
